Yamaki X Elizabeth
Character Yamaki Mitsuo © Windwarrior234 Elizabeth Dorian © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Yamaki: Bah....bothersome little gnats, always getting involved where they don't belong.... Elizabeth: Three hours. Honestly...no one knows the meaning of punctuality. Yamaki: *spies her from a distance* Is that her? Let's see....blue hair, good-lookin'....yeah, she fits. Elizabeth: *sighs* I give up. He knows I hate waiting... Goodness. Yamaki: *takes aim with his pistol* Sayonara, senorita! *takes a shot* Elizabeth: *spins out of the way* What the-*takes cover and draws her rapier* Yamaki: *reloads* Come on out, Lady Dorian; let's make this hit nice and easy, why don't ya? Elizabeth: If you want easy, go kick a stray puppy! Yamaki: *mocks hurt* Oh, so cruel! You've got your father's temper; can't say if that's a good thing or not, but it ain't gonna matter after today. *takes aim* Elizabeth: Talk all you want! Despite what you may think, I know how to handle myself and I'm not going to let some hotshot off me in the middle of the day. Yamaki: *grins maliciously* Well, let's test that little theory, shall we? *takes another shot* Elizabeth: *ducks behind a tree* *mumbles*Crap...This first time I actually need him and Dmitri's off who knows where... Yamaki: What's a matter? All bark and no bite?! *fires off another two shots* Elizabeth: What's that? You want me to bite you? Disgusting! I think I'd rather get hit! Yamaki: Then stand still and let me hit you, dammit! *takes another shot* Elizabeth: *rolls out of the way* If you want to hit me, aim better! Yamaki: *grows angry* Die, wench! *shoots her in the leg* Elizabeth: Ah! *drags herself behind another tree* Holy....geh...*winces* Not good...*whistles* Sora! Yamaki: *is suddenly knocked aside by the horse, which forces him over the side of the ledge he's one* GAAAH! *falls to the bottom, sustaining minors cuts* Elizabeth: Good girl... *pulls herself up and onto her mount* Home! Now! *rides off* Yamaki: *climbs out, only to find that she has escaped* Dammit! The bitch got away! End Support C 'Support Level B' Elizabeth: *her leg is finally healed* As if I didn't have enough problems...now there's a psychotic hitman after me... Yamaki: Aw, that's no way to speak of someone behind there back! *standing behind her* Elizabeth: *reaches for her sword* Would you rather I say it to your face? Yamaki: *grins* As a matter of fact, yes. *draws his guns* Elizabeth: *whips around, swinging her blade at his neck* You're psychotic! Yamaki: *ducks, still grinning* Not psychotic; just taking a pawn out of the opponent's game, you see. Nothing personal. Elizabeth: *stabs forward* It never is with you people! Yamaki: *dodges* You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you? Elizabeth: *spins around and slashes again* Does it matter? I doubt you'll tell me anyway! Yamaki: *dodges yet again* Now, that's what makes me different; I'd rather tell my victim why I'm going to kill them so that way they can at least die knowing why. Can't have ghosts coming after me, can I? Elizabeth: Because I'm sure all of this just eats away at your conscience...Ha! *strikes from above* Yamaki: *gets cut on his shoulder* Ahh! Wench! *hits her with his pistol* Elizabeth: Ah! *staggers back a bit but manages to regain her balance and charge at him again, swinging low* Yamaki: *jumps above her blade and kicks her in the face* Elizabeth: AH! *takes the hit and falls onto her back* Yamaki: I thought that you'd put up a better fight than that! Elizabeth: Who said I was done? *angered, she jumps back up and charges at him, spinning around and slicing at him* Yamaki: *takes a large gash to his chest* GAAH! *angered* You little bitch! *aims his pistol at her* Elizabeth: *spins around and kicks is gun out of his hand, then boots him in the chest* Yamaki: *flies onto his back* Aaahh! Elizabeth: *drives her foot into his chest and points her sword under his neck* Now tell me...who sent you?! Yamaki: *coughs when she plants her foot on him* Tell me; you've recently gotten yourself involved in a movement to free laguz from slavery, haven't you? Elizabeth: So that's what this is about? Yamaki: More along the lines of; if your movement is successful, then not only will I lose some business, more of those sub-human beasts will roam free. I can't exactly allow that, now can I? Elizabeth: *exhales sharply* So did you send yourself or is there a higher power behind this? Yamaki: Yes....and no. Someone else does want you out of the way, but then again, so do I. Elizabeth: *presses down harder* A name? Yamaki: *grins* Now, why would I say that? *throws her off of him and grabs his pistol* Elizabeth: Geh...because you're an arrogant know-it-all and it's going to slip sooner or later! Yamaki: We'll see about that! *takes two shots at her* Elizabeth: *dives to the side, one of the shots grazing her arm* *rolls and jumps back up, going at him from the side* Yamaki: *goes to kick her to deflect her attack* Elizabeth: *flips over his leg and swings at his neck again* Yamaki: *leans back to evade being decapitated* Elizabeth: *swings her foot around at his head* Yamaki: *is kicked and falls back* Gah! Elizabeth: *follows up with another kick before he hits the ground, sending him skidding* I want a name! Yamaki: *stops sliding and stands up, feeling sore* Ugh....I'll give you the man's initials; J.D. Now, I think a tactical retreat is in order. See ya around, harpy! *disappears from the area* Elizabeth: *grits her teeth* No...it couldn't be... End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Yamaki: *muttering to himself* Crazy old dog...doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Elizabeth: *spies him from a distance* ...Back...again... Yamaki: *doesn't notice her as he's walking by* Stubborn old goat....the girl's stronger than he thought! Elizabeth: There's still some questions though...*jumps out of her hiding place and rams into his shoulder* Yamaki: *stumble back* What the?! *sees her* You! Elizabeth: *draws a blade* I still have some questions for you! Yamaki: *draws his pistols* What now?! Elizabeth: It's my father...isn't it? Isn't it?! Yamaki: And if I say yes? Elizabeth: *grits her teeth* Why? Yamaki: Why, what? Why would your father hire a hitman to off you? Elizabeth: No...why is the sky blue?! Of course I want to know why my father wants to off me!! Yamaki: The answer is simple; why are most murders commited? Elizabeth: My own father couldn't hate me that much! Yamaki: *shakes his head* Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lady Dorian, you fail to see the most obvious motives in the world; power and greed. Elizabeth: That dastard... Yamaki: I'm surprised you hadn't noticed it before, what with the murder of your brother. Elizabeth: ...Murder...Dmitri was right... Yamaki: If you think about it, it makes perfect sense; Dorian would lose his power and money once your brother took over. But, your brother being how he was, Dorian didn't see him fit to take over, and poisoned him to death. Then, you became the heir, and he thought you would make the perfect puppet ruler. But, you were a combination of your brother's heart and your father's attitude; you would prove to be a threat to his power. So, he hired me. Having two kids die under "mysterious circumstances" would be odd enough, so he thought a more common method of disposal was in order. I heard he was even gonna frame that guard that's around you all the time for both murders and have him executed. Elizabeth: *her face turns red with rage* That dastard!! I'll kill him!! *swings at him* Yamaki: *dodges and grins* Well, first, you'll have to kill me! *takes aim* Elizabeth: Almost got you once. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice!! *lunges* Yamaki: *dodges to the side, then knees her in the gut* I'm going to enjoy this! *kicks her across the field* Elizabeth: Ah! *slides several feet. Wincing, she forces herself to get back up* Yamaki: They say third time's the charm; this will end here today! *fires off another shot* Elizabeth: *rolls again and jumps up from his side, slashing out forward* Yamaki: *gets a gash on his side* AAAHH! *hits her with his pistol, then slams into her with his shoulder* Elizabeth: *winces* AHH! *trying to keep her balance, she latches onto his shoulder with her nails and pulls him down* Yamaki: *hisses in pain as he's dragged down as well* Elizabeth: *swings her rapier around and hits him in the temple with the hilt* Yamaki: *stumbles back and falls unconscious* Elizabeth: *pushes herself up, breathing heavily* I bet you wish you had gone to kick that puppy now. Huh? *grits her teeth* I see can't believe...Father...*grips her sword tighter* Yamaki: ..... Elizabeth: *spits on the ground next to him* You're lucky I'm in a hurry... *picks up his pistol and runs off* There's some unfinished business I need to tend to... '''End of Support A ' '''Yamaki, the Merciless Hitman and Elizabeth, the Relentless Lady With the passing of the next few weeks, events at the Dorian estate piled on each other one after the other. The sudden assassination of the Lord Dorian, his funeral, soon followed by the installation of Elizabeth as head of the household. With Yamaki's employer dead, he had no further need to pursue her assassination. He always got a bit red faced when he heard that she hung his prized pistol of her mantle.